Halt Tanner
Supplemental Information Hair color: Mid-gray. Style is a long mullet, which can be worn many ways. Headgear: None. Eye color: Lime green Earphones: Sometimes wears small silver ones that wrap around the back of the ear, but for the most part she doesn't wear them because of her piercings. Dress: Rather insanely colorful and asymmetrical. See official art. Others: Her left ear has two piercings in the lobe and one in the cartiledge. Her right has one in the lobe and an industrial through the cartiledge. She has several others, as shown on her official art. Nationality/Race: American, likely midwestern. (given her accent in English) Both "Halt" and "Hareto" are valid names for this character. "Halt" is her official name; "Hareto" is a fond nickname that she is called by her friends, and her Japanese alias. You can use the one you like better. Here utau.me can be found here: utau.me Voice Configuration Halt keeps updated on three voicebank styles: "CV" (rentan CV with CV VC) Japanese, VCV Japanese, and CV VC English. The latest iterations of each are below: She has a CV VC English 2.0 voicebank with two pitches at F3 and C4. It is a FULL English voicebank using Cz's English system. Various extensions are planned to improve her high range and versitility on this bank. You can download it here (in full from 4shared) or here (in two parts from mediafire) also, download this DOCUMENTATION UPDATE with either one. Her "CV" 3.0 voicebank is romaji-encoded with hiragana and romaji aliases for CV and CV VC. It also has aliasing for a small amount of VCV. This voicebank contains 7 natural pitches (E3/G3/A#3/C#4/E4/G4/A#4), 2 edge-of-range natural pitches (C#3 gravel, C#5 falsetto), and 4 expansion pitches (2 soft, 2 strong). Download the complete VB here or you can request a custom (strong/soft/core only) packaging from Cdra. Halt's (standalone) VCV 2.1 (updated 12/21/12) is 3-pitch--the pitches are E3/B3/F4. It is romaji-encoded with hiragana-only aliasing and Japanese-only support. Download it here "CV" 2.0 CV VC English 1.0 VCV 1.0 CV VC English LITE Halt has voicebanks in progress including a VCV 3 (9-pitch), FROSTEN (whisper/growl voicebank), CLEAREN (clear head voice), and other potential LITE EN extensions. Usage Clause This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. No edits of the voicebank or derivative characters are allowed. Please follow the UTAU Usage Policy when using this voicebank. Addtionally, be sure to credit Cdra for the character design and voicebank. Also observe the following guidelines: *This voicebank cannot be used for commerical projects without explicit permission of the author (cdra1617@yahoo.com). *This voicebank cannot be used to portray real-life persons in an offensive light, or any persons in a hateful manner. Please do not use this voicebank for political subject matter. *The art that goes along with this voicebank (or was otherwise created by the author) may not be used without permission. The exception to this is for cover art of songs made using this voicebank, for which you have permission to use this character's art. There are no restrictions on fanworks, whether they be stories, song-stories, art, etc. so long as the character design and voicebank are properly credited. *No derivative characters, pitching, or edits of this voicebank/character are allowed, though genderbending is acceptable. Her genderbend does already have a design, however. The only allowable edits to this voicebank's samples are noise removal and EQing functions. Editing renders from the program for songs is fine. *Do not redistribute this voicebank publicly or claim it as your own. Private distribution between users is allowed, but only so long as the distributor does not claim it as theirs. *18+ (adult) material IS acceptable with this voicebank and/or character design. *The voicebank author does not take responsibility for any illegal or illicit content made with this voicebank. This usage clause is mirrored on Cdra's UTAU page. That clause supercedes any other, including this mirror. If you have any questions, feel free to contact Cdra (cdra on utauonline, utaforum, and deviantart; cdra1617 on youtube; or e-mail cdra167@yahoo.com)! Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Contralto Voicebanks Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:English-speaking UTAUs